Everto Insons Insontis
by crimsonsongbird
Summary: The gang are finished with Battle City, the threat of Marik gone, and they just want to be normal kids for a while. But when a new girl comes to Domino bearing secrets and a interest in Seto Kaiba, she catches the attention of everyone.
1. UmmmmNice To Meet You?

  


crimsonsongbird: Hi readers! I'm back w/another Yu-Gi-Oh story! And it's got an OC!!

  


Seto: *sarcastically* What a surprise...

  


Me: Hey! A lotta people like my stories! Even though SOME people have the AUDACITY to tell me mu stories SUCK b/c I put OCs in them!!! THE NERVE!!!

  


Seto: And how many people is "a lotta"? Two, three maybe? And they only read it because you threatened to kill me! 

  


Me: *in baby voice* Awwww...you're such a cute little pawn. Whose my cute little pawn...you are!

  


Seto: Oh Gods...

  


Me: Onto the disclaimer!!! 

  


Seto: *sighs* crimsonsongbird does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although she does own her OC(s). 

  
  
  


Chapter 1: Ummmm...Nice To Meet You?

  
  
  


It was a cold, rainy Monday in Domino City, and the students attending Domino High were supposedly studying in homeroom. In reality only about four kids were studying, while the rest were talking or playing small, handheld video games. Among the students were five kids discussing the upcoming tournament that was to be held in two weeks. 

  


"So, are you all entering?" A small boy, Yugi Moto, asked the other four. He looked disappointed when three of them, Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, shook their heads no, signaling they were not going to participate. "Aww...come on guys," a blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent replied, " Ya did great in the last Duel Monster's tournament." The boy, Joey Wheeler, was referring to the Battle City Tournament held six months ago. 

  


"Joey, I've had enough of dueling, I just wanna take it easy on the cards," Tea replied. Tristan and Ryou, who everyone called Bakura, nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Tristan said, "If I see another Duel Monster card, I'll puke!" Joey, being Joey, pulled out a card from his jacket pocket, and held it in front of Tristan's face. "Like this card?" Tristan indeed turned green at the sight of the brown and black card. "Cut it out Joey, he's gonna blow chunks!" Tea screamed and bonked him over the head. Joey just snickered, "Just seein' if he was serious."

  


Just then, the teacher walked in. The class immediately settled down. "Class, I know this is Monday, but please pay attention. I have a very important announcement, " The teacher said. 

  


A girl in the back spoke out. "What, has the principal died and were out of school?" The class cheered at this statement, but the teacher shook her head. "No, this is a better, 

_possible _explanation. There is a new student today." She motioned at the open door, and a girl strode in, her head held high. "Class, meet Crystin Jones," she turned toward the girl, "Why don't you tell us something about yourself." The girl looked at the teacher with her piercing blue eyes, and replied, "I'd rather not," she said simply, shaking a few auburn strands of hair out of her eyes. 

  


The teacher looked surprised, but soon regained her perfect composure. "Now, now," she coaxed, "At least tell us where you're from." Glaring daggers at the teacher, Crystin swung her gaze to the class. "Texas." 

  


The class began whispering. A student from America? This was something new. The new girl sighed, and turned her blue eyes onto the teacher. The teacher cleared her throat, and chastised the class. "Now does anyone have any questions for Crystin?" 

  


"Yeah," a boy replied, "Say something in Hillbilly." The whole class erupted into laughter at this. Crystin just stared. 

  


"You think you're really cute, don't you? You have no idea what I'm saying do you," She replied in quick English, "You can barely even speak your own language properly, let alone _English._ Stupid sons of bi-" SHE caught herself just in time. Seto Kaiba, who (of course) sat at the back of the room, snickered at the last statement. "What's so funny Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher looked as lost as the rest of the class. "Yeah, Kaiba, ya speak English? Then tell us what she said!" Joey said. Kaiba leaned back in his chair. "If she wants _dogs _like you to know," he said, staring at Crystin as he said "dogs". She smirked, "Then _I'll _tell you," she replied, in Japanese, finishing Kaiba's sentence. His eyes widened. No one (except Mokuba) had ever finished his sentences. He would have to watch her. 'I won't mind that too much,' he thought to himself, slightly scowling. The teacher looked at the two blue eyed students, and said to the class, "Any more questions?" 

  


There was no reply. 

  
  
  
  
  


Well there you go, my first chappie on ff.net in a while. Please R/R!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Imaginary

crimsonsongbird: Yeah! I updated! I really want to keep this story going...but I need the reviews of my beloved readers! Please...even if my stories suck, tell me in your REVIEWS! I need input!

Seto: Ha! You sound like that stupid robot from Short Circuit! Hahaha! 

CS: _You, _of all people, have seen Short Circuit? 

Seto: *blushing* No...of course not...

CS: Uh-huh...right, just hurry and do the disclaimer.

Seto: CS does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does own Crystin.

  


Chapter 2: Imaginary

The day passed uneventful; lunch was the same radioactive goop it always is, and Algebra was the same mixture of numbers and symbols that it always has been. For Yugi and his friends, the "fun" was just beginning. When the final bell rang, the whole group met at their after school meeting place, the flagploe.

"Hey, d'you guys wanna go to the park after school? I hear there's gonna be a talent show of some sorts," Joey asked the group of friends. Bakura looked at the ground, and shook his head, "Wish I could Joey, but my father's coming back from his business trip tonight, and I need to clean house. He'll have a fit if the house is messy when he gets home." With that, Bakura headed off in the other direction, waving to the group as he hurried home. 

"Well, how about you guys?" Joey asked. 

"I'm game," Yugi replied. Tea, Tristan and Serenity agreed; they had nothing better to do. Serenity, who was a younger than the others, had joined up with the group after school. After Battle City, and Noa's creepy virtual world, the protagonists all wanted to be normal kids for once. Going to the talent show in the park seemed like a great idea.

When the group arrived at the park, they saw that all of the seats that had been set up for the event were full, and that the show was about to begin. The group decided that standing was there best option at this point. Gathering at the back of the "auditorium" the group quieted as they heard the very first song begin to play. It was "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin. The group waited anxiously for the lyrics to begin, and immediately wished they hadn't. The boy singing it, he couldn't be older than nineteen, was horrible. As if his singing wasn't bad enough, his dancing was...undescribable. Halfway through the song, he was booed off the stage, and was escorted out of the vicinity by guards, who easily caught anything thrown at the young man. The group rubbed their sore ears, and tentatively turned back towards the stage, where the curtain had been closed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are truly sorry for that last display of lack of talent. If you choose to leave the staff will understand, but I suggest you stay, for we have a very pretty girl who is a remarkable singer here right now. So please, put your hands together for the beautiful...Saphira!" As the curtain drew back, the gang squinted to get a better look at the young singer. What they saw surprised them. Standing on stage was none other than the hot tempered beauty, Crystin Jones, dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark blue top that looked as if it was torn apart by rabid dogs, and a black pendent hung around her neck. Her hair fell around her face softly. A haunting tune filled the air as she smiled darkly.

_Ohhhh..._

_Paper flowers..._

_Ohhhh..._

_Paper flowers... _

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarmclock screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story._

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos_

_Your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Ohhhh..._

_Paper flowers_

_Ohhhh..._

_Paper flowers..._

As the song faded away, the team stood speechless as the young girl walked off stage. This was a new twist. Not only was the mysterious girl beautiful, she could sing great too. Yugi was puzzled. He spoke to Yami telepathically.

_/This girl seems a bit too perfect, don't you think, Yami?/_

_//Yes, Yugi, we should keep a close eye on her. She seems familiar.// _This remark puzzled Yugi even further._ /Well, she was the new girl from this morning. Is that where you saw her?/ _ Mentally, Yami shook his head._ //No it's farther back than that. Maybe she's from my past.// _A lightbulb went off in Yugi's head. _/Do you think she has another Millennium Item?/_

_//Yugi, all the Millennium Items have been found, you know that. The only thing I could think of was that she has a similar item.// _Yugi left Yami to simmer in his own thoughts, and walked with the group to the Game Shop. Joey and Tristan were arguing about who would be privileged enough to go on a date with her, and Tea was trying futilely to tell them that she didn't seem to be their type. When they arrived at the Game Shop, Yugi said goodbye to his friends as they went their separate ways.

"Hey Grandpa!" he said as he walked into the shop. His grandfather was just closing up. "Hello Yugi, how was your day?" Yugi sighed as he plopped his backpack by the door. His grandfather chuckled, "You can tell me about it while you help me close up." Yugi nodded and traveled to the back to help his grandfather. As they worked, Yugi had time to tell the old man about the mysterious girl, and how his Yami seemed to know her. "You know, Yugi, many people believe that, for a spirit to live within a hikari, there has to be an object for it to reside in until it finds the right host." Yugi's eyes widened_. "_So that means that you don't have to have a Millennium item to have a Yami?" 

The older Moto nodded. "There has to be an item, such as a necklace, or another object, for the spirit to stay in. It's usually an article of jewelry, and is mainly made out of a precious metal or rock, since they can last for centuries. It does _not _have to be a Millennium Item, those were made specifically to contain the dark magic of the period. If the spirit does not have any magical powers, which is highly doubtful, since it takes great magic to be able to possess an item after death, or if they lived in a different time frame than the legendary Pharaoh, then they wouldn't have to be in a Millennium Item." Yugi sighed. "That's a lot to digest Grandpa. I guess we'll have to talk to her tomorrow, won't we?" The elder nodded, "Yes, that would be wise. See if she carries anything important looking, and ask her about it. But be careful, I don't want you running off on another adventure so soon." Yugi stretched and yawned. "I'm getting tired Grandpa, see you in the morning." 

As Yugi headed up the stairs, the grandfather watched him. _'I sure hope he'll be careful.'_

Please remember to R/R! The next chapter should be up pretty soon. I don't own the song _Imaginary_, it belongs to Evanescence. 

Ciao!

~crimsonsongbird~__

__


End file.
